The Adjudicator
by TransAtlanticPhoneSex
Summary: In retrospect they should have known that the big city was no place for a psychic whose powers were on the fritz. Especially when that city played host to a team of superheroes, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and they didn't have enough money for a bus fare anyway. (OCs in major roles, multi-crossover. Edited)
1. July Fourteenth, 1998

Disclaimer: I own nothing, okay that's a lie. I own a few things, material possessions and what not. Also most of the OCs, but you're more than welcome to submit one or two or three or four or more!

* * *

NOTE, this story contains OCS and characters from other stories (most notably Young Justice and Danny Phantom.) The OCS will be listed near the end and if you'd like me to include one of yours in the story to be a side character please feel free to ask!

* * *

In retrospect they should have known that the big city was no place for a psychic whose powers were on the fritz. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and they didn't have enough money for a bus fare anyway. They bit their thumb nail anxiously and bounced on the balls of their feet, tracking down Sistine was turning out to be a lot harder than they'd thought. Nervous eyes flitted towards the big T-shaped building in the harbor, considering all the collateral damage they'd caused over the last several weeks fleeing west it was only a matter of time before news spread that the menace had made it into Jump.

The vibration of their cell phone spooked them and in their momentary lapse of concentration all windows within a two block radius shattered outward, they ducked and pulled their jacket overhead to shield themself from the raining glass. They put the phone up to their head, glancing around in terror, and frantically intoned, "Hello?"

"Jesus Christ kid, you sound like you just saw a ghost!" said a cheerful voice on the other end, "Wait can you do that? See ghosts I mean? That'd be really convenient…"

"Mina," they interrupted hastily, "I'm in full view of Titan's Tower and I just blew up a bunch of windows so please tell me you tracked her down!?"

The other person was quiet for a minute, "not exactly no, but Wraith's sources say that someone matching her description was last seen in Jump City's lower east side about 2 days ago, it's the best I got." Mina sounded sympathetic. "Kid…you can always just go through the proper channels, if you explain yourself to the Mage's association I'm sure they'll be lenient…" the way she said it sounded like she already knew what the other would say in return.

"They'll punish me and strip my powers." They said flatly, the panic not completely drained from their voice, "and then I'd be hard pressed to even be able to swallow my own spit, no it needs to be her... Thank you, Mina, I hope you find what you're looking for in Amity." They began walking quickly down the street, ducking their head and avoiding looking at traffic and surveillance cameras.

Mina breathed out a sigh, "doubtful unless we take a page from your book and cause obscene amounts of property damage, no offense of course."

"Naturally." They agreed distractedly as they disconnected the line, it took them too long to get to the east side of the city and once within the boundaries the pulse of antimagic was incredibly noticeable; damping their powers. Despite the wave of discomfort it caused, antimagic was suffocating after all, there was a sweetness to it... the only one who could possibly be exuding an aura this far reaching right now had to be Sistine, it felt weak though...Sistine was moving away, which meant she. They choked out a sob of relief, "oh thank God."

But, of course, any relief was short lived when a young man's voice cried out: "Titans go!"

Before they even realized what had happened, they were blasted backwards by a neon green energy bolt into a brick wall that cracked beneath the force of impact, with a cry of pain they crumbled and struggled to all fours, "wait no! I can explain!" Given their lack of combat training and inability to control their abilities the fight was other before it really began… struggling to get onto all fours, they glanced up in horror at the group of five standing near her. "You don't understand, I need help." they begged, eyes still down cast. "I'm not trying to hurt anyone, you've got to believe me!"

Starfire began to fly closer when she began to lose altitude, she began walking and a look of bafflement overtook her face, it felt like she was deep underwater..the pressure almost unbearable. She spun and looked over at Raven and Beastboy who also seemed to be feeling it, Starfire turned to look at the stranger, "please stop!" she said sternly.

They shook their head frantically, "it isn't me!"

There was a bark of laughter and an older woman who had been approaching the group removed a cigarette from her mouth and dropped it to the ground snuffing it out, "of course it isn't. Get up, kiddo. Those heroes don't play fair." Her voice rang with authority and enough arrogance to sink a battle ship, although given the migraines the whole block must've been getting at that point it was probably safe to assume she could back it up, she took her glasses off and used her sleeve to wipe the lenses, "you're interfering with Mage Association business," she put her glasses back on and reached into her pocket and pulled out a badge, and showed it to them, "this child is under my custody and protection, any further action on your part will be met with swift retribution. Move along, children."

But it wouldn't be that simple, because no conflict was ever solved that quickly when both parties had too much pride. In retrospect they should have known that the big city was no place for a psychic whose powers were on the fritz. Especially when that city played host to a team of superheroes, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and they didn't have enough money for a bus fare anyway.

* * *

This story takes place in the 90s, obviously. It will be told 'out of order' for narrative purposes. OCs will play a pretty huge part, and I've changed a lot of 'canon' characters (make them nonbinary, changed their backstory's, put them in different places and other things like that (like Dick Grayson won't be in Young Justice as Robin and instead of Robin in the Teen Titans he'll be Nightwing, but Stephanie Brown will be Robin in Young Justice). There's going to be a lot of hostility between various groups, and most characters besides Danny and Sam will be pretty fucking unlikable (it's intentional, don't worry)

If you have any suggestions, requests, or questions go ahead! If you flame, though, please make sure you use one of these formats: "omg u shud kil urslf" OR "this story, if it even deigns being called such, is utterly pedantic and it made me wish to burn my eyes out with chemicals". Otherwise you'll be frowned at.


	2. October Third, 1996 (part 1)

Danny Fenton was many things, late to work was one of them. It was times like these he was thankful he could fly over 200 miles per hour because otherwise the commute would have been a bitch. The transformation came over him with practiced ease. It had been almost 6 years since he'd become a hybrid of two diametrically opposed species, but it felt like it had only been days (or decades, depending on his mood. Today it was the former.). He landed a little way down the lane from Genevieve's office; it had been nothing short of a stroke of good fortune that he'd landed the job… the woman in charge was a weird one, a private eye of sorts who was always bringing home protégé after protégé every trip she took; they never lasted long, the reasons for her firing them were laughable, "he said he was proficient in pyrokinesis but he can't even make a wet log catch on fire without using external heat to dry it out first" was his favorite thus far. It wasn't that he didn't believe there were pyrokinetics in the world, he was sure there were at least a dozen superheroes who fit the bill and even more villains. But Genevieve didn't seem the type to be actually involved with any of them, she was too weird to be normal and too normal to be weird enough for that stuff.

Either way, Genevieve tended to be more into cases of the bizarre variety as well, and only took mundane ones when she had "had enough with pursuing unicorns and running from angry imps on bicycles.". Needless to say, Sam really liked the woman.

The thought of Sam reminded him that their 5-year anniversary was coming up soon, maybe if he was nice enough to Genevieve she'd give him an advance payment and he could actually do something nice for Sam, with that in mind he shoved the back door open with his shoulder and called out, "Gene, I brought donuts to bribe you with!"

"Gene ain't here." Called out an unfamiliar voice and Danny was instantly tense, "relax, she doesn't owe me money or nothing. Anyway, did you say donuts?"

Danny breathed out a sigh of relief and entered the main room. A girl a little younger than him spun around in a desk chair, dark brown hair with intense gray eyes…pale like Sam, too. Although the choice in clothes was a bit weird, "are you cosplaying Little Red Riding Hood or something?"

"If I was, I'd totally be nailing it right." She said deadpan, it wasn't a question, and then grinned at him, "Danny right?"

"Uh, yeah." Danny agreed hesitantly and set the box down on the desk in front of her. She made a noise that sounded like something Wulf would make and he backed away as she shoved two glazed chocolate donuts into her mouth, it was horrifying, "who are you?"

"Name's unimportant, just holding down the fort." She said, surprisingly clearly despite logic dictating it should be otherwise. After swallowing she pulled her knees to her chest, "so, anyway, can you shoot lasers out of your eyes?"

Danny choked and did a double take, "What?" He exclaimed, a little more loudly than would have been appropriate, "No, what the hell kind of question is that?"

"Standard answer then." She mumbled sounding depressed, "that's boring."

Before Danny could inquire more, hopefully discretely, Genevieve walked in the front of the shop carrying an overnight bag over her shoulder, "Which one are you now?" she said looking at Red, somewhat exasperated.

"Uh, Mina." The girl, who was apparently currently named Mina, "what? Did you think that would change in 20 minutes? Where's the kid?"

Genevieve didn't answer her instead opting to look at Danny, "sorry about this, Fenton. The girl's an associate of mine has an in with ghosts and what not." She waved a hand dismissively and tossed the duffel bag onto the only empty chair in the room, most of the others either holding people or stacks of paper.

Now that made Danny suspicious, of course he knew Genevieve was into all that new age bullshit and she lived in Amity so she knew about real ghosts, but Mina didn't look like a ghost. "What she some kind of medium?" he said dryly.

"Exorcist, actually." said Mina, "I can't shoot lasers out of my eyes either, but then again I tend to lie to strangers too…I'm sure you know how that is, Danny."

He decided he didn't trust Mina, or like her much. He got the feeling she gave off that vibe to most people… besides an exorcist? Wasn't that just one step below Ghost Hunter? Could she tell?

Genevieve put a cigarette between her lips, "play nice, kids."

"…right, anyway, Gene…how was Jump City?"

"Uneventful for the most part, found a new protégé, hopefully they pan out. The Teen Titans are bratty."

Danny chuckled and sat at his desk and began thumbing through files, "You say that about every group of superheroes you run into."

Genevieve shrugged and glanced sidelong at the small figure hauling what looked like 100 pounds' worth of luggage through the shopfront, "superheroes are a pain in the ass, it's not my fault they're brats. Danny, meet Allen."

Danny glanced up and locked eyes with a young person, short cobweb colored hair that fell over crimson eyes and snow skin. The clothes they were wearing washed them out, white on white wasn't a good color combination on a human, he smiled "Hi, Allen. I'm Danny, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah." They agreed somberly and set everything down in a corner, "Sis-uh, Miss Chapel, can I take a shower please?"

"Sure, kid, the apartment's upstairs." She tossed a key towards Allen, who despite not looking towards her caught them. "Don't break anything. Mina go with 'em"

Danny watched in bafflement as the teens walked up the stairs. "Gene, where do you find these people?" He asked incredulously.

"Walmart, usually." she replied before redirecting the conversation, "find anything interesting for me to look into, Fenton? I'm itching to get something done."

Ah, yes, this was something he'd grown to expect from his oddball employer, "uh, well..." he fumbled through a file, his eyebrows shot up at one the promptings, "Miss Paulina Sanchez is requesting your services for, uh..." he tugged at his collar, "she suspects her husband is unfaithful and wants some leverage in court."

"Oh, you can handle that one then? As I recall you're familiar with her, former classmates." Genevieve said dully, and yanked open a filing cabinet, fingering through older case files.

"Can't we just pass this off to one of your associates?" he muttered.

"You're one of my associates. You'll get 60% of the profit."

Danny hesitated, before relenting. He could put that money towards Sam's research fund, she could use it. "Fine, whatever." He grabbed the landline and dialed, before he hit the last number he remembered, "oh, I almost forgot. Uh, someone named Alfred Pennyworth called yesterday while you were out, he left contact information. He said it had to do with your husband?"

Genevieve slammed the filing cabinet closed with enough force to wake the dead and Danny jumped and looked up wide eyed as she reeled on him, " _What?_ " She hissed, "why didn't you lead with that? Ugh don't answer that... call him back, now."

Danny nodded and, feeling more like a secretary than usual, dialed the number Alfred had left.

 _"Hello, Wayne residence."_ Said the familiar elder gentleman's voice.

"Yes, this is Daniel Fenton with Chapel Investigations. I'm calling on behalf of Genevieve Chapel." he held the phone between his ear and shoulder, and glanced up at Genevieve and mouthed _'help?'_

There was silence on the other end for a while, _"yes, well, unfortunately this information should only be relayed to Miss Chapel herself, if she available."_

The speaker button was hit and she said, "Alfred, you should know that if there's any privileged information to be shared you should call my home number. It's not like I'd call you to talk to, oh I don't know...Fenton, pick a superhero." she said snapping her fingers at him.

"What? Uh, Wonder Woman?" he said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, her." but she mellowed, "...right, well... what did you learn?" she swallowed and leaned heavily on the desk her fingers splayed.

There was a heavy sigh, _"Jasper's grave was disturbed, Miss Chapel. We had his coffin uncovered as you requested... his corpse was missing."_

Danny tensed, that was disgusting. And macabre, and morbid, and he was sure even Sam would be more than disturbed by that news, and she read books on the subject. But grave robbing? What did they think they were necromancers?

"Shit." she ground her teeth, "okay, thank you. I'm sending two associates to Gotham, can you arrange last minute lodgings for them?"

 _"Certainly, who will be coming?"_

Genevieve glanced sidelong at Danny, "well I guess you're out of that Sanchez case huh?" she said quietly, sounding vaguely antagonistic with a grimace on her strained face. "Their names are Wilhelmina von Ashbourne and Daniel Fenton, they're clean. I'll be there to join once I finish some business. Expect them tonight."


	3. October Third, 1996 (part 2)

As usual Daniel Fenton was dragged into a situation by his eccentric employer that he had no idea how to handle, within a half hour of going into work he had had an overnight bag stuffed with extra clothes and necessities shoved into his hands along with a massive wheeled suitcase full of god knows what (he'd asked Genevieve about it once, and whenever Tucker asks about the aftermath he insists that he set fire to his own hair and that Genevieve was in no way involved.) and then he'd ended up on a last minute flight all the way to Gotham with a thousand dollars in his checking account to buy his quiet agreement. What could he say? Money talked.

He leaned his head against the window of the taxi they'd got into out of the airport trying to ignore the chatty 'exorcist' next to him, which was proving nearly impossible, dear god the woman was certifiable. "I mean, it's not every day you get legal permission to go snooping through a graveyard right? Even with my credentials, it's considered 'immoral', last time I dug up a grave I was put in front of an ethics board and got suspended from action for three whole months."

"You don't say." Danny said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Of course that didn't stop me, I am technically a freelancer after all, I just got my jobs elsewhere," Mina grinned, and clicked her tongue, "it's not my fault that not all ghosts come from a different dimension, Fenton." she looked over at him, "did Gene hire you because of who your parents were or what?"

Danny tensed and snapped around to look at her, of course he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that she would know who the Fentons were, he narrowed his eyes, "what? Is the grave robber going to mock the ghost hunters?"

The dark haired girl seemed to choke at that, her eyes widened, "What?" she said incredulously, "hell no, their inventions are top notch. I mean, they're not something I'd use for myself I'm more of a salt and blessed weapons type gal but for the more neo-exorcists it's pretty solid..." she trailed off and furrowed her brows, "you ashamed of 'em or something?"

"Something like that, I guess." he said ending that particular conversation, his relationship with his parents wasn't really this woman's business although something told him she'd make it her business. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask where are you from?"

"Oh, here and there mostly." she said with a flourish of her wrist, "you born and raised in Amity?"

"No." he said, "you didn't answer my question."

Mina shrugged, "well it's the truth. Dad was a military man; his work took us all around the world it's not like I stayed long enough to be from anywhere." Danny wasn't quite sure he believed that but pressing it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Why'd you become an exorcist?"

"Got recruited after I sucker punched this one ghost half way across Helsinki, it's nothing they'd make a movie out of. Very standard stuff." she smiled broadly, "what about you, do you take after your parents?"

"No. Why do you wear that weird outfit?"

"It accentuates my curves, obviously, why are you lying?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he said glancing sidelong at her.

Mina didn't reply for a moment before she leaned back, "we're at an impasse then."

"Call it what you want, I don't care." Danny said tiredly, he didn't like dealing with teenagers on the best of days but this was taking it too far. He thanked every star in the sky that Sam didn't want kids and he was infertile.

The rest of the ride was silent, when they arrived at the hotel Mina paid the cabbie and helped Danny haul the stuff up to the front, it was probably the nicest hotel in Gotham which wasn't really saying much except that it didn't smell like piss, once they got their room card they climbed up the stairs (they had tried the elevator but when they stepped onto it they dropped almost 4 inches and there was a loud sound that reminded Danny of the Aragon siblings.). Their room had standard accommodations, two beds and a bathroom. "Check the room for bed bugs, I'll contact Mister Pennyworth." said Danny rubbing his eyes as he dropped the suit cases onto the bed nearest the door.

"Sure," said Mina waving a flippant hand to dismiss him, muttering under her breath "You'd think we'd get a better suite considering Gene's standing."

Danny pretended he didn't hear her.

Wally West was having a bad day, first he flunked his history exam (hey! It wasn't HIS fault that all the time he could have spent studying he was stopping criminals!) and then in the midst of running across the Canadian arctic the lack of traction as a result of the ice ended up putting him down for the count pretty fast, the mission was a weird one anyway (long story short: a super powered gerbil with a grudge against Polar bears went to melt the ice caps. It sounded like something straight out of a comic book.). Needless to say when he got the news from Kaldur that the body of a former super villain (well, his status was up for debate but Wally called it like he saw it) got disinterred and the Justice League was calling the two junior groups to head the hunt, he was just about ready to call it quits.

"So we're going to Gotham?" said Nightwing, crossing his arms across his chest. "And the Teen Titans are supposed to join us..."

"I haven't met them yet," said M'Gann cheerfully, "it's a shame about the circumstances, though."

Kaldur nodded in acknowledgment, "the League has apparently arranged to get us help from a woman who is familiar with Jasper, she came highly recommended."

Wally pressed his head against a wall and groaned, "Genevieve Chapel" he sounded miserable.

"Wow, I'm surprised, Kid Flash actually knows what's going on." Said Artemis dryly, a hand on her hip.

Wally looked up sharply and glared at her, "don't sound so smug, Artemis! She's a nightmare to deal with! Nightwing, back me up!"

"Well we won't be dealing with her directly, so don't freak out." Nightwing said trying to placate his friend, patting him on the shoulder, "M'Gann will you go ready the bioship? We should probably get ready."

It went without saying that Wally West was having a bad day.

Genevieve sat at her desk staring at the only picture of Jasper she hadn't gotten rid of, she set her jaw and picked it up throwing it across the room where the frame and glass shattered into pieces, she should have incinerated his corpse.

Allen walked down the steps and looked at her without much hint that they cared at all the emotional turmoil the woman was going through, "you need to calm down, Sistine."

"Shut up. Damn it all to hell, and now with the fucking Justice League involved." She swore again and pushed a stack of files onto the ground.

"I thought it was just Batman." Allen said plainly.

Genevieve scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Batman would be bad enough, but even he isn't proud enough to keep this situation under wraps. Jasper should be my problem, I'm the one…"

"No you aren't, you're the reason he gave himself for doing what he did. He was just an insignificant little man who felt inferior to his pedigree and powerful wife."

The older woman reared on Allen who had the decency to step back a bit, but otherwise didn't make a move, "I know why you're like this but it's still disgusting." Genevieve spat and moved past the pale kid.

Allen told themself that Genevieve wasn't angry at them, but it didn't help, it wasn't their fault. It was Jasper's. It always went back to him. "Kill him for good this time, Genevieve. If not for your sake than for Jiya's."

"You don't even know Jiya, Allen." Genevieve said, pausing at the door and leaning her head against the glass there.

"And whose fault is that? Jasper created _xem_ and xe created me, at her expense. It's his fault, kill him right this time."

Genevieve closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "okay Allen, okay."


	4. October Third, 1996 (part 2 and a half)

She wasn't surprised bythe development, she pressed her forehead against the door of the bathroom stall, "you're in Gotham with some weird exorcist girl because someone dug up a corpse and a rich billionaire's butler is helping finance Genevieve's investigation into it?" she summed up, sticking her tongue into her cheek as her boyfriend replied she sighed, "no, it's fine. Danny, I get it...I'm surprised she didn't accept the bribe either...work's fine, Danny...what about the exorcist? ...right...be careful, it's the ones who seem like they're tripping acid that you need to look out for..."

After several more minutes of conversation they disconnected and Sam ran a hand through her short hair, she'd toyed with growing it out but once it had gotten to her mid-bicep she'd had enough and had hacked it off to her chin. Given her professional career she had to make some choices she wasn't personally fond of, ditching the whole goth look for something that stiff donors wouldn't turn their noses up at, she'd let the natural brown color in, kept herself neatly groomed and conservatively dressed...granted that last option was to hide all of the incredible tattoos she had going on beneath the lab coats. Hailed as something of a prodigy in ecto-botany and many intersecting fields of study, she was just grateful her fascination with plants paid off in the long run.

A job at Axion labs developing plants that could withstand nuclear war? Crops that were harvest ready in days and in hostile conditions? It was a dream come true, she'd already seen some of the fruits of her labor in poorer regions of the world, it was a human rights miracle. Although, there was still the issue of access to clean water, but she couldn't solve all the world's problems. Besides, Tucker was handling some of that last she'd heard from him.

Sam stretched her arms languidly over her head and left the restroom, out of the corner of her eye as she walked by the cognitive sciences department she could have sworn she saw... she froze and spun around looking through the singular glass window in the door, who the fuck chained a kid to a table? She reached for the door handle and thrashed it, only to find it locked and when she looked up into the window again the kid and the chains were gone.

She'd never seen someone that white before who wasn't a ghost... she pinched the bridge of her nose, "it was either a ghost or I seriously need some tea. Either way." she muttered, and cast one look back into the room before leaving for the break room to get her sweet, sweet caffeine. It was probably wishful thinking on her part, but she figured it'd be great if Danny didn't end up getting involved in something heinous again... She liked Genevieve, but something about the woman was very off...she couldn't articulate it, but it felt like although Genevieve had the best of intentions nothing good would come out of working with her.

If anybody asked her, she would assure them that Jasper's missing body only made her revert into a grieving widow and that she expressed that grief by hacking apart trees with a hatchet and loudly muttering every curse, mundane or magical, that she could think of, ending up with "AVADA KEDAVRA!", given she was incapable of using magic and even if she did Harry Potter spells were fictitious, there was no green lightning as she smashed the hatchet into the tree so hard her arms rang and the wood of the handle shattered. She huffed out and kicked the stump, "Shit." she muttered, slicking back her long dark hair. She had thousands of reasons why someone would want his body but none of them felt right. She'd have just _known_ if a Magician had disinterred him, but she hadn't felt anything at all. Which she wasn't sure how to take.

It meant a few things, either a human got around the magical wards she had the Justice League place in his grave ( _yeah right_ ) or there was some really powerful evil ass magic that could send her running all the way back to Albuquerque and her mama. Or both, which would just be humiliating for everyone involved. Given how wonderful her day had been so far she was willing to bet good money that it was the last option.

Gene set her jaw and looked at her hands, they were starting to lose the necessary callouses. "I guess this is as good a wakeup call as any I'll get, fighting metas wasn't really my style anyway." she muttered and turned away from the decimated sanctuary, an entire dark forest of trees either felled or irreparably damaged. She waved her hand and said, "we're good Allen, you can drop the alter now."

There was an echo of a voice around her, a blank monotone... androgynous and otherwordly, "why do you want me to drop it?" It asked curiously, "you could take it down easily, and you just said you need the practice."

"Yeah? Well, I could shut down your measly alter but that'd probably hurt your head a bit."

That seemed to sell Allen on shutting the false reality down themself, the world faded away back into a cramped little apartment block and the scrawny albino kid was left huddling on the floor gasping for breath, Gene frowned at the kid, "yeah, reality warping is a bitch ain't it?"

Allen grimaced and looked up weakly, their red eyes expressionless, "it's not really reality warping, though, right?" they asked curiously, "because if it were couldn't I just...make your powers go away and change your memories too? I mean...I changed what this place was and made trees out of nothing...it stands to reason..."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before. Don't worry, you're a powerful psychic but nobody's that powerful... at least not people like us, power like that would burn up its vessel just by existing. Speaking of, how's your fire?" Genevieve didn't sound concerned, but she was if only slightly.

"I'm going to need to let it cool down, I don't think I was ready for that." Allen said, somewhat embarrassed by admitting that.

"You didn't die; you were ready enough. It was the taking it down part that was hard right?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip watching the kid struggle to get up. "Tell me what you felt."

"Y-yeah," they muttered, "it wasn't like...just putting everything back together, I was rewriting reality again. Making a new alter...I guess. But I had to destroy the other one too, which took a lot..."

Genevieve smiled thinly, oh yeah, they'd really need to work on this. The kid had potential out the wazoo, but... she helped Allen stand, "I'll make some food, you need something in your system after that. There's Gatorade in the fridge, drink it."

"All of it?"

"Yes. Sure, why not. You'll probably be fine." Genevieve shrugged, it wasn't like she was an enchantress she couldn't do anything magical to anything let alone some sugary beverage, although... "I didn't add anything, don't worry."

"I wasn't, but now I am." they mumbled and staggered off to the kitchen.

Genevieve crossed her arms and her pale green eyes lit up like hellfire, part of her was wondering if she should call it quits on Allen right now. She doubted the kid would be any use against whatever they were fighting, they'd cause way more harm than good with powers that unstable. Even now, keeping a handle on them was a bit of a dance...and if half of her was suppressing that bomb, she'd be way off her game. "Well, it'll even the odds at least." she sighed. It was just wishful thinking on her part, she knew she was good...but even she wasn't that good.


	5. October Fourth, 1996

Beastboy ducked down to evade Starfire's energy blast, "whoa, watch it Starfire!" he said covering his head, "you almost blew my head off with that one!"

"Apologies, friend Beastboy," she said sounding somewhat anxious, "it appears my abilities are- eep!" she rocketed upwards and her head hit the ceiling with a painful thud, or rather she found herself halfway through the ceiling. "it is yerip pharv." she finished miserably.

Now, none of them knew what yerip pharv was but they could puzzle it out from the evidence. Robin pinched the bridge of her nose, "I thought you already went through Tamaranean puberty, Star?" she said in exasperation.

"this is not puberty, friend Robin, will someone remove me from the ceiling now?"

Raven took that as her cue to take action and after retrieving Starfire from the ceiling asked, "so what do we do?"

Starfire looked sullen, on Tamaran when someone ended up with yerip pharv they were sent to an isolated colony on the 4th moon. There wasn't a cure, after all. "there is nothing to do, unless you know a way to stop my powers."

Robin approached Starfire and placed a hand on the taller girl's shoulder, "I think I have an idea, for now we need you to be kept somewhere safe. Beastboy, take her to the containment room, please?"

Starfire's shoulders sagged in defeat and Robin sighed and leaned up to kiss her gently on the corner of the girl's mouth, "you'll be fine." she promised her, Robin wasn't really the type to enjoy physical affection but she knew Starfire was so anything to brighten the girl's mood was worth it, "we'll figure this out for you, with you."

After Starfire was escorted away Robin crossed her arms across her chest, "Cyborg, I need you to do me a favor and contact the League. We need their resources."

Cyborg frowned, "Robin you sure that's how we should play this? Ya know that if we let them in they'll get free reign over Jump City, there's gotta be another way."

"Oh, there is." Said Robin dryly, "but asking her for help would be a lot worse. Besides, Starfire needs us so we'll do whatever it takes."

 _-In Gotham-_

Kid Flash bounced back and forth on his feet as they, while he and Kaldur, were introduced to their temporary partners, a lanky 20 something with a mop of black hair and the most drawn and exhausted face he'd ever seen on someone so late in the afternoon, and a rather pretty girl with long dark brown hair in an outfit as red as his, Kaldur shook hands with the man who introduced himself as Daniel Fenton, and the woman offered a half wave and said they could call her George if they wanted to. "So why'd they send a bunch of kids?" she asked throwing an arm around Daniel and leaning into him.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, and Kid Flash replied, "and how old are you?"

She winked at him and said, "nine thousand six hundred and fifty-five. Anyway let's get down to it, Jasper Chapel's body got dug up and we want to know why. I'm guessing your masters or whatever are wondering the same thing, especially considering they're the ones who put up the magic to keep people out." to Danny she muttered in his ear, "shoddy workmanship, no wonder Genevieve thinks the League are a bunch of wannabes in spandex."

"I'm not sure she thinks that, Mina, get off." to the two sidekicks her led them up to the grave site, "I was under the impression there were more of you?"

"Yes, they're with Batman going over the facts of the case. We decided to be in the field at this time time." Kaldur explained without further prompting.

Kid Flash didn't think it was necessary to mention he just didn't want to be there if Sistine decided to show up. He looked down at the empty grave and said, "so..."

"They should have sent Zatara, Danny, what the hell are two non-magic kids going to do?"

"Take pictures and soil samples, obviously." he said and went over to the trunk he'd had the girl bring up (she was surprisingly strong for someone who was, to quote Genevieve, 'as human as they come') and removed the equipment and handed it off to the kids and Mina, "Mina you can handle the magic portion, I imagine."

"Yeah, yeah, check for residue and what not. I know how to do my fucking job." she waved her hand dismissively and was about to hop down into the grave when she suddenly stopped, "no way..." she backed up and glanced at Danny, "the seals are still active, nothing's changed."

Kaldur looked down at grave and furrowed his brows, "then how'd they get the body...even a normal human would have disrupted them somewhat."

Danny narrowed his eyes, "I think we need to talk to Genevieve, she's been holding out on us."

If anyone noticed the light going out of Kid Flash's eyes as his universe collapsed in on itself because of Danny's words, nobody said anything or cared.

 **-Amity Park-**

Sam rolled her shoulders and sat down, she took off her glasses and set them on the coffee table. Picking up the phone book she began flipping through, following a dumb hunch of hers. She heard the door to the balcony creak open and she was willing to write it off as due to the windy weather until she heard someone speak to her, "Samantha, go to sleep."

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell sideways onto the couch, a tall man walked up to the couch and trailed his fingers over the fabric. He glanced behind him and sighed, in sign language he told his companions that there was no reason to do anything more that by the time he was done with her there would be no issues. It figured that the scientist just barely connected to Genevieve would be the one the remnant of Jiya showed itself to.


	6. Omg it's Regina aka 10496

_Jump City, July Fourteenth 1998._

Allen had never been so relieved to see Genevieve before in their life, the woman in question looked less than happy to be out in the open, she ran a hand through her unkempt hair as she stared down the Titans. She raised an eyebrow, "get lost. It's not Allen's fault they can't control their powers."

"No," Nightwing agreed, setting his jaw, "it's yours."

"Oh definitely, and it's also my fault that Robin is currently missing right?"

Allen wasn't dumb enough to tell the woman that, yes, it was her fault...but apparently a certain green skinned kid was, "uh, yeah! It is!" he snapped and Genevieve sighed; hauling Allen to their feet. She spared Allen half a glance and then shrugged as she walked forward and rolled her shoulders.

"Okay, fine then. You're all clearly upset with me, so bring it on." Genevieve grounded her feet and looked over at Cyborg, who was the biggest threat all things considered. She knew she could take Nightwing, well she hoped she could still take Nightwing, and the rest were small fry without their powers, but Cyborg's abilities weren't exactly something she could shut off and he looked like he had enough brute strength to toss her half a block.

And no amount of skill could make up for that.

The group seemed to acknowledge that and ran at her, Nightwing brought his baton down towards her shoulder she stopped it with her hand and twisted putting him in the path of the oncoming Cyborg before shoving and getting out of the way, sure it would only be a temporary distraction but that'd be all she'd need. It didn't take much to take the others down, well Starfire proved to be a bit of a tough one...apparently being from a culture of people who fought for sport made one a bit of a testy opponent...especially when you're fighting the one who was responsible for disappearance of your girlfriend. "Oh c'mon sweetheart." said Genevieve as she caught Starfire's wrist, without the benefit of super strength she was still just a little girl no matter how impeccable her form, "Robin's probably fine." she knocked the girl out with the hilt of her knife and turned back towards Cyborg and Nightwing. Before she had the chance to speak Nightwing and Cyborg rushed her, it was probably sheer luck Nightwing got there first, she caught his baton again and yanked it from his grasp and knocked him in the stomach with it before tossing it aside and grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around, she had her knife to his throat in a second and she stared the Cyborg down.

"Do you like games of chance?" She asked seriously

Cyborg set his jaw and raised his arm, the laser cannon readying as he aimed down the street towards Allen who froze in terror, "do you?"

Genevieve had to admit the kid was ballsy, so she pressed the knife hard enough to draw blood. "You people already know I'm capable of murder and you've got all sorts of other accusations against me, Nightwing means nothing to me and I know you don't have it in you to do the smart thing and take Allen out. You're a hero, you live by a code."

Allen's breath caught, everything was so quiet and tense they didn't notice the blonde haired vigilante in purple observing them from a nearby fire escape.

 _~In Star City, October 4_ _th,_ _1996~_

Amos crossed his arms as he watched the young girl type away on a laptop he'd provided her, the only noise in the entire apartment was the computer and her breathing. It had taken him a while longer than he'd have liked to get her to work on what he needed, but it seemed to be worth it. Although it had taken some time, she seemed to have finally grown accustom to having him around he walked over to the desk and scribbled down a question for her on a notepad,

\- I'm going to go get you your food now, please don't answer the door if anybody comes. We aren't expecting guests. -

He straightened his back and left after refilling her glass of water. He walked down the busy street, wishing he'd looked out the window before he'd left so he'd have known to grab an umbrella, he looked back towards the high rise building... no, he had a schedule to keep, if he wanted to keep the girl working he needed to get her Tuesday's meal. With a roll of his eyes, he marched forward ignoring the fact that his shoes were now soaked through with icy water.

It wasn't that he particularly minded Regina's presence in his life, but he did have to wonder why they chose her in specific, it wasn't like she knew Genevieve and her only connection to any of this was because she had been under the protection of that von Ashbourne girl...

Well, if you could really call it protection when he was the one who was sent to retrieve the girl. And though he was frequently frustrated by having to attempt communicate with someone who couldn't speak to his face and couldn't work when he played music, he was expected to accommodate her after all, and regardless of the many setbacks he had learned to accept it, and eventually he decided that he rather liked Regina, and he thought it was a pity that such a brilliant mind would be taken from the earth after she finished her assignments.

But it wasn't like they could let her live with the information she'd doubtlessly absorb from being around their little group. After all, she saw the Magician's face. Nobody lived long after that, she was breaking a few records. Somebody grabbed his shoulder and spun him around and was shouting...something, he couldn't figure out what given the lack of enunciation, he set his jaw and snapped, "Stop."

He realized his mistake immediately when everything within a half-block radius stopped moving, he pinched the bridge of his nose irritably, and berated himself silently for his brashness. He looked around and tried to decide whether or not it was worth the hassle to have someone fix the situation. It wasn't like he could bring these people back to life after he accidentally made them all brain dead, that wasn't how his powers worked. Well, maybe he could try, "Start?"

Instantly the downpour resumed, but instead of good news every person and animal affected dropped to the ground. He was glad for those soundproof windows. He hurried away to get the food, he'd need to be quicker about it this time especially considering the detour he'd have to make. Well, it wasn't like he'd have to worry about CCTV recording him anyway, he had a girl back home who was perfect for the job.

And if not he could always just ask them carefully to get rid of the footage for the past few...years or something. That was probably the better option, he didn't think it would be wise to have goody toe shoes become privy to his lack of concern over the deaths of people like her. He went into the shop and made the payments, he was careful to find places where people spoke ASL... he didn't want to make a slip like the one he'd made today.

Oh well, he rarely found that humans were rarely worth the effort anyway.

 _-Gotham City, October 4_ _th_ _, 1996-_

Batman looked at the Young Justice team who sat awkwardly in the Batcave and immediately wished that he'd agreed to have Jasper buried somewhere other than Gotham, seeing how little good it had done to keep his corpse here in the first place. The kids looked a mix between eager to be in the Batcave and horrified that they were in the Batcave.

Nightwing found it all rather amusing, "Batman, what do you tell us about Jasper Chapel?"

"He was a Witch who practiced Baneful Magic back in the early nineties, married to one Genevieve Chapel." He typed away on the console and several photographs and notes appeared on the screen, "Baneful Magic is parasitic and it thrived on his negativity until it consumed him entirely, Genevieve Chapel at the time served as a Justice for the Mage Association… her unique skillset allowed her to make the use of any supernatural abilities impossible so she was sent to take him down."

"Take him down? You mean kill him?" Said Artemis incredulously.

Continuing as if she hadn't spoken, Batman said, "he was causing trouble in Gotham which is how I became acquainted with the Chapel's and their circumstances, in particular the existence of the Mage Association," by then it was common knowledge, at least among the Justice League and their sidekicks and even then only by information disseminated by Genevieve which was apocryphal at best, "he'd gathered a team himself, one companion of note was known as the Magician."

A new photo was on the screen of a slender, attractive blonde person with a strong nose. "Allen Hemingway, he-xe," he corrected himself before Nightwing could and then said with slightly more force behind his voice, "xe disappeared shortly after Jasper was killed and despite being seen in every photo of Jasper after his descent into villainy xe never played any noticeable role at all but Genevieve insists xe were a massive threat and it seems we should have believed her."

Genevieve came through one of the zeta tunnels almost as if she had been summoned, behind her the scrawny albino whose eyes widened at the screen which Genevieve knew to mean they were about to go into a blind panic, so she spun them away from the screen and looked pointedly at Batman over her shoulder, "dammit of all the shit luck."

"Language, Genevieve there are children present." Batman said tiredly.

"The photographs. Now."

Though not normally one to take orders, especially not from her, he acquiesced and pulled the picture off the screen, and Allen gripped onto Genevieve's arms. "It was xem, Genevieve," they whispered, "I remember xir face and oh my god."

Genevieve closed her eyes and sighed, thankful for when M'Gann flew over to Allen and Genevieve, "let me help." She led Allen away after Genevieve released the kid. Genevieve looked after them and then back at the group of kids.

"Where are Aquarius and Michael Johnson?" Genevieve asked approaching the table and sitting at one of the empty spots.

"With your team, at the gravesite." Superboy said setting his jaw as she kicked her feet back onto the table.

She hummed thoughtfully, "Fenton and von Ashbourne could have handled that by themselves, Kid Flash ran away because I'm scary didn't he?"

"Because you're difficult." Batman said blandly.

She sighed heavily, "okay look, I'm not going to say I told you so alright? So stop sulking, I doubt Hemingway is even responsible for the disinterring of Jasper's body. Xe wanted to act he would have done it in 1994 when the entire world was in chaos because of that invasion by the winged alien people."

Batman looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Which you already knew because you're a better detective than me, shut up." She said like she was nursing an old grudge, "but considering you had xem up on the screen you still think xe's somehow involved…" she paused for a long moment, and then huffed, "no. No, that's stupid, Bats. The Injustice League is something your villains would come up with, xe isn't like that. Xe's subtle and…xe are using a public front to mask xir intentions. God I fucking hate you, you make me feel dumb."

Superboy looked over at Artemis who was watching the woman with cool interest, she asked, "so what do we do?"

Genevieve ran a hand through her hair, "we listen to what Fenton has to say to me." She turned around partially in her seat, resting her arm over the back, she looked at the four younger people and gave a half salute to Kid Flash, "by the looks of it he's upset."

It wasn't Danny who answered but Mina, "the grave's wards are undisturbed, Genevieve. Only antimagic could have done that, you're the only living Countermage."

Batman looked at the woman, and then put up some footage for the whole of them to watch. Genevieve watched in wonder as she, or rather the her on the footage, dug up the grave, "huh," she said, clicking her tongue, her eyes flicked over to Batman, "I fucking hate you."


	7. October 5th, 1996

Hey guys, so I know this update is a long time coming but I have a totally valid excuse. I got laid off because of a pretty serious injury that made me unable to continue my former jobs, which involved pretty intense physical labor, which made me pressed for money and super stressed while I was looking for another job… which I got… as a ghostwriter! So the last few months have involved me, behind a desk, writing erotica for other people.

Anyway, I went through the other chapters with my newfangled word processer and added stuff/did minor editing.

As always, I don't own anything except for the things I own, material possession and what not. Yatta yatta yatta intellectual property blah blah blah respective owners et cetera et cetera the crushing weight of capitalism is what made me lose my other jobs help I hate adulting.

Enjoy.

Watchtower,

October 5th, 1996.

Danny woke up with a splitting headache and found that he was resting in, "oh my god I'm in Space." He nearly threw himself out of bed but when he sat up the world spun and he felt like he was going to throw up so he laid back down.

"Good morning." Said a quiet voice beside him, he looked over and saw Mina sitting bedside looking incredibly distraught.

"Mina what's…"

"It's Maeve, Mina's gone."

Oh dear god, she was insane.

"I'm not insane, and yes you said that out loud."

"I'll ask about all that later, what happened everything's a blur."

"I'll give you the rundown."

 _Genevieve didn't move she just closed her eyes, "it wasn't me."_

" _Bioscans show it was." Batman said evenly._

" _Mind control."_

" _You're immune."_

" _Cut the crap, Genevieve." Snapped Mina, clenching her fists, "you pulled me away from Regina, why? What do you want with her? She's just a kid!"_

 _Danny, for his part was still somewhat mystified, he had known Genevieve had pulled the wool over their eyes about something but she wasn't evil. And she wasn't sloppy. He'd wanted answers, but this was just going to escalate and with all the super people around it was going to get nasty fast._

" _If that was me, do you think I would have waltzed in here unknowingly. I don't take dumb risks, if that were me. I wouldn't even be here."_

 _And Danny knew that someone was going to spout some nonsense about her knowing they'd know that about her and thus having some ulterior motive for being there and it was going to get them nowhere, "Genevieve just tell them where you were the night of the disinterring."_

" _Gotham City, Spanish Quarter."_

 _That didn't help her case at all, "dammit Genevieve that's where the cemetery is!"_

" _No shit, it was the anniversary of Jasper's death two days before I was there paying respects look through the damn cameras I left for Jump the next morning, where the hell would I have stashed the body? In the motel pool shed?" she said exasperatedly._

 _Batman straightened his spine and the teammates, and Mina, bristled getting ready to throw their weight around. Genevieve looked at Mina in particular, "you're giving me no choice here." And a pulse of energy radiated from her, whatever hit him_ hurt _he arched his back and gasped out… it felt like his soul was being ripped in two. He heard Mina scream in agony and the other superhumans in the group appeared to be going through the same thing as him, through the haze of pain he saw Genevieve taking on Nightwing and Batman simultaneously… and for a chainsmoker she was handling herself pretty well after that everything went dark._

"You're not human."

"I am, Mina was the combined conscious of me and my, uh…" she coughed awkwardly, "a ghost, his name is Wraith, he normally occupies my body alongside me. It's mutual so a third personality emerged, she's kind of like our…."

"I get it, it's gross. Stop." He said closing his eyes, "so what happened to Genevieve and your other half?"

"She took Wraith; he must be so confused. He hasn't been by himself in a long time, it's disorientating oh my god what if…" she went on a babbling spiel and was looking increasingly unhinged, and suddenly Danny got the feeling that it was Mina who was the stable one. At least one of her… Components (It didn't feel right calling them parents given Maeve couldn't have been more than 15) was entirely maladjusted.

"Maeve, focus. What happened to Genevieve."

That seemed to snap her out of it, "I don't know, but Batman seems kind of upset and Nightwing has a broken collarbone so I'm guessing she got away."

He sucked in a tired breath, "they know I'm not human now don't they?"

"I mean, it was obvious when she used her powers on you and then…well…they needed to check you for cerebral hemorrhaging..."

His eyebrows shot up, "wait she can do that?!"

Maeve smiled sheepishly, "it depends, you were fine. She probably thought you wouldn't get anything worse than a headache from her using her powers."

He groaned and placed a hand over his face, "I've definitely got that. It felt like my soul was being ripped apart…" he paused, that must have been what it was like for Mina. She was a more fragile existence than he was, Phantom was fused into his DNA. Mina was...

"Mina was a person, too, she is a person. When I find Wraith she'll be a person again." It sounded more like Maeve was saying it to herself than to him.

"I think Genevieve is innocent." He blurted.

Remarkably Maeve kept her calm, "y-you'd be the minority. I certainly don't."

"Yeah, I don't doubt it, and for what she did to you she deserves a good punch in the throat but nobody was going to give her a word in edgewise. I think that, whoever this Allen-" his eyes widened, "what happened to the kid?"

"The albino one?"

"Allen, their name was Allen." He whispered. It had to be a coincidence, there had to be something they were missing. Genevieve was a good person who was pushed into a corner and acted on her survival instincts. And now she was ostensibly alone in a world where now any allies she might have had were against her, and she was their best bet for getting things settled. "Where are they?"

"Gone." Said Superboy nearly ripping the door of its hinges as he entered the room, "your boss and that kid took M'Gann and now they're all missing. What's your endgame?"

"Now I'm incriminated?" Danny said incredulously.

"You are taking Genevieve's side." Maeve added unhelpfully.

Danny scoffed, "I filed papers for her and did most of the cases she didn't want, I was a glorified secretary, I hardly went on assignments with her."

Batman walked in behind Superboy, his steps silent, "why did she hire you?"

"What," Danny asked, "why?"

"Answer the question."

"She said she liked my hair and asked how much my boss was paying me and offered a better wage, now because she's eccentric she's evil?" He snapped.

"Calculated and cunning, not eccentric," Batman said, "she knew who you were."

"Oh, oh OF COURSE she did. That's why she hurt me along with the rest of you, it's not like she could have possibly just done something out of self-interest at one point in her life." He sat up, this time his head didn't spin. He didn't even have time to take in the view of space, he still loved it. He'd had to give up on his dream of traveling the stars when he'd became half-ghost, there was no way his condition wouldn't be discovered by NASA.

Batman then pointed out the obvious, "you're loyal to her."

He recoiled at that, "and you think in her master plan that having me, a single metahuman, be unwaveringly loyal to her is somehow important? Like you're ever going to let me leave this damn space station anyway."

Maeve pinched the bridge of her nose, "maybe. But honestly I don't care right now, look there's no way Genevieve would tell him anything important… unless you plan on digging through his mind with some psychic abilities for some little secrets she told him in passing…" she paused realizing she'd just given them an idea, "No. No, you can't. It's unethical."

"So is digging up your husband's grave."

And that's that. You met Maeve, the exorcist part of Mina. Say hi, she's nice…also physically 16 but she's been around a while (woo functional immortality). So I can't promise I'm back forever, but this fic isn't abandoned or anything. Reviews are appreciated, but not mandatory. Even silly comments like "egg" or something Idk whatever the kids say these days.


End file.
